cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bel Air
Bel Air is a pink alliance created by the merger of two alliances, the Republic of Allied Defenses and the Internet Superheroes. Bel Air Charter I. Preamble Now, this is a story all about how Cybernations got flipped-turned upside down And I'd like to take a minute Just sit right there I'll tell you how I became the prince of an alliance called Bel Air In IS and RAD, born and raised On IRC was where I spent most of my days Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool And all shootin up pixels outside of the school When a couple of guys Who were up to no good Started making trouble in my neighborhood I got in one little fight and my mom got scared She said 'You're mergin' with RAD and forming Bel Air II. The Country Club – Admissions and Dress Code 1. Admissions a. Nations wishing to join Bel Air must adhere to the following requirements: i. Must not be at war with another nation at time of application. ii. Must have the nation strength of 1,000 or higher. iii. Must be a member of the Pink team. iv. Must not be considered a rogue, terrorist, or be on a ZI list. v. Must not be a member of any other alliance, nor an applicant. b. Admissions and exceptions will be overseen and can be made by the Minister of Recruitment. 2. Bel Air Resident Rights a. Residents have the right to leave the alliance at anytime with no consequences, provided they do not have any outstanding debts or unpaid tabs to Bel Air. b. Residents may not however, leave during times of war. Leaving during war time is considered desertion. The deserter will be labeled as such and the act will be considered treason. Punishments will be handled on a case to case basis. c. Every resident of Bel Air is a member of the Bel Air Country Club and may exercise the rights granted to Country Club members. d. If you screw up, you will be punished in a manner decided by the Country Club. You have the right to make a case for yourself. 3. Bel Air Dress Code a. Bel Air residents are expected to adhere to the following ideals: i. Unity. All residents, Executives, Legislators, and The Country Club members stand by each other at all times. ii. Respect. Members will be respectful to their fellow members and Bel Air’s allies. iii. Activity. Residents are expected to be as active as life allows them to be. Members who be absent for extended periods of time must post in the Leave of Absence” thread. iv. Sacrifice. In order of importance: • Bel Air • Your fellow Bel Air Residents • Your individual nation b. Jackets/sport coats and slacks or suits are required for dinner. Tie is preferred. Golf attire is acceptable during lunch. III. Government Structure a. Bel Air consists of three bodies of government. The Executive body, Led by the Fresh Prince, the legislative body, which is ruled by the Country Club Managers, and the Bel Air Country Club, which consists of all the members of the alliance. b. The executive body consists of the Fresh Prince and his Homey. The Fresh Prince is the supreme ruler and figurehead of the alliance. He has the final say on all votes, (except for votes of no confidence and votes passed with a super-majority see section c) and is responsible for overseeing that the laws of the alliance are followed. He is responsible for appointing Managers to maintain each section of the Country Club. The Fresh Prince may appoint Managers as he chooses, and delegate to them specific duties. The Homey is the Fresh Prince's closest adviser, and acts in his place in his absence. Both the Fresh Prince and his Homey have one vote in the Managers Council. c. The legislative body consists of The Club Managers appointed by the Fresh Prince, who run each department in the alliance. Each Manager is responsible for creating legislation for running their own department. Legislation is automatically put into effect. If any member of the council has a problem with the legislation, they can call a vote to cancel it within 48 hours of it being put into effect. To cancel a piece of legislation, a simple majority is required. In the case of a tie, The Fresh Prince makes the final call. The Fresh Prince has the right to veto any legislation at any time. If a veto is made, the council may choose to vote to overrule the veto. 70% is required to override the legislation. d. The Bel Air Country Club is the body of all alliance members. New ideas can be proposed and discussed in the Country Club. Every member of the club has 1 vote. The following things can be voted on in the general council. i. Vote of No Confidence for The King, Regent, or a minister requires 75%+1. ii. War Measures requires 60%+1. iii. The General Council may vote on any issue as a recommendation to the Ministers. This recommendation will be strongly considered when the council makes the final decision. iv. Charter Amendments require 90%+1. v. A disbandment vote requires 90%+1. IV. War Policy a. Should Our Country club ever decide to attack another, the rules for war can be found in our military doctrine. Important Links *Sept 4, 2009 - Bel Air Declaration of Existence